En händelse på Owl Creek Bridge
Av Ambrose Bierce Fil:The_twilight_zone_all_156-142-an_occurrence_at_owl_creek_bridge.jpg I En man stod på en järnvägsbro i norra Alabama och blickade ner på de forsande vattenmassorna sex meter nedanför. Mannens händer var bundna bakom ryggen på honom med ett rep. En snara låg hårt knuten runt hans hals. Repet var fäst i en grov timmerstock ovanför hans huvud och den slaka delen av tåget hängde ner till knäna på honom. Några lösa brädor som hade lagts på syllarna, som bar upp rälsen, gav fotfäste åt honom och hans bödlar - två meniga soldater i den federala armen, anförda av en sergeant som i sitt civila tillstånd kunde ha varit vicesheriff. En bit bort på samma provisoriska plattform stod en beväpnad officer klädd i uniform. Han var kapten. Vid vardera änden av bron befann sig en vaktpost med geväret i den ställning som man brukar kalla "i support", det vill säga vertikalt framför vänster axel, med hanen vilande mot underarmen som placerats tvärs över bröstet - en formell och onaturlig ställning som tvingade fram en rakryggad kroppshållning. Det föreföll inte ingå i dessa båda mäns plikter att begripa vad som skedde mitt på bron; de blockerade bara de två ändarna av plankorna som sträckte sig över den. Bortanför den ena av vaktposterna syntes inte en själ; järnvägen fortsatte ett hundratal meter rakt fram in i en skog, krökte sig sedan tvärt och försvann utom synhåll. Det fanns med all sannolikhet en utpost längre fram. Den andra flodbrädden var öppen mark - en svag stigning med en palissad av vertikala stockar längst upp, genom vilken skottgluggar för gevär hade borrats, samt en ensam öppning ur vilken mynningen på en kanon av mässing, riktad mot bron, stack ut. Halvvägs uppför sluttningen mellan bron och fortet stod åskådarna - ett infanterikompani uppställda på linje i "paradvila", med gevärskolvarna mot marken och piporna lätt tillbakalutade mot höger axel och händerna korsade över gevärsstocken. En löjtnant stod till höger om ledet, med svärdsspetsen mot marken och vänster hand vilande på den högra. Ingen rörde sig förutom de fyra på mitten av bron. Samtliga i kompaniet stod vända mot bron, orörliga och med känslokall blick. Vaktposterna som var vända mot flodbräddarna hade kunnat tas för prydnadsstatyer på bron. Kaptenen stod med korslagda armar och mönstrade under tystnad sina underordnades arbete, utan att röra sig. Döden är en dignitär som, när han kommer inbjuden, ska välkomnas med formella uttryck för respekt, även av dem som står honom närmast. I den militära hederskodexen är tystnad och stelhet tecken på vördnad. Mannen som skulle hängas såg ut att vara i trettioårsåldern. Han var civil att döma av hans klädsel som vittnade om en plantageägares. Han hade vackra ansiktsdrag - rak näsa, bestämd mun och en bred panna, från vilken hans långa, svarta hår hade kammats rakt bakåt så att det föll bakom öronen till kragen på hans bonjour, som passade honom perfekt. Han hade mustasch och pipskägg, men inga polisonger; hans ögon var stora och mörkgrå och hade ett vänligt uttryck som man knappast skulle förvänta sig hos någon med en snara runt halsen. Detta var uppenbarligen inte någon vulgär lönnmördare. Den liberala militärkodexen lämnar utrymme att hänga alla tänkbara personer, gentlemän inkluderade. När förberedelserna var avklarade steg de två meniga soldaterna åt sidan, och var och en tog de bort sin egen planka. Sergeanten vände sig mot kaptenen, gjorde honnör och ställde sig tätt bakom denne officer som i sin tur tog ett steg åt sidan. Dessa förflyttningar lämnade den dödsdömde mannen och sergeanten stående på vardera änden av samma planka, vilken sträckte sig över tre korsbjälkar av brons. Änden på den som civilpersonen stod på nådde nästan, men inte riktigt, en fjärde. Denna planka hade hållits på plats av kaptenens vikt; nu hölls den på plats av sergeantens. På givet tecken från den förstnämnde skulle den sistnämnde stiga åt sidan, plankan tippa och den dödsdömde falla ner mellan två bjälkar. Arrangemanget var såvitt han kunde döma både enkelt och effektivt. Hans ansikte hade inte täckts och inte heller hade hans ögon bundits för. Han synade hastig sin plattform, "som gungade under fot", och lät sedan blicken vandra till de virvlande vattenmassorna som i ursinnig fart forsade fram under hans fötter. En bråte tumlande drivved fångade hans uppmärksamhet och han följde den med blicken nedför strömmen. Så sakta den tycktes röra sig! Vilken trögflytande ström! Han slöt ögonen för att fixera sina sista tankar på sin hustru och sina barn. Vattnet som skimrade gyllene i den nyvakna solen, de ruvande dimslöjorna vid stränderna en bit nedströms, fortet, soldaterna, drivveden - allt detta hade distraherat honom. Och nu blev han medveten om en ny störning. Hans tankar på sina käraste genomborrades av ett ljud som han varken kunde ignorera eller förstå, ett skarpt, distinkt, metalliskt trummande som lät likt ljudet av smedens hammare mot städet; det ringde med samma klang. Han undrade vad det var och om det kom från en avlägsen plats eller alldeles intill - det tycktes vara både och. Det ljöd regelbundet men långsamt som en själaringning. Han inväntade otåligt och med fruktan varje slag - han visste inte varför. Stunderna av tystnad blev allteftersom längre; uppehållen höll på att göra honom galen. Ju längre tid som förflöt mellan slagen, desto högre och tydligare blev de. Dessa smärtade likt knivhugg i hans öron; han var rädd att han skulle skrika. Vad han hörde var hans egen klockas tickande. Han öppnade ögonen och såg återigen vattnet under sig. "Om jag bara kunde befria mina händer", tänkte han, "skulle jag kunna slita av snaran och hoppa ner i forsen. Genom att dyka kan jag undvika kulorna och om jag simmar allt vad jag förmår kan jag nå stranden, fly in i skogen och ta mig hem. Mitt hem, Gud ske lov, ligger fortfarande utanför deras linjer; min hustru och de små är ännu bortom fiendens främsta styrkor:' När dessa tankar, som här har nedtecknats, flammade upp snarare än formulerades, i den dödsdömdes hjärna, nickade kaptenen till sergeanten. Sergeanten steg åt sidan. II Peyton Farquhar var en välbärgad plantageägare, härstammande från en gammal och djupt respekterad familj från Alabama. Eftersom han var slavägare, och i likhet med andra slavägare politiker, var han självfallet secessionist av börd och hängiven sydstatare. Vissa trängande omständigheter, som det inte finns någon anledning att dryfta här, hade hindrat honom från att tjänstgöra i den förträffliga arme som kämpat i de katastrofala fälttåg som slutade med Corinths fall, och han förargades över denna ovärdiga inskränkning; han längtade efter att få visa sina krafter, han ville leva soldatens storslagna liv, få tillfälle att utmärka sig. Han kände att det tillfället förr eller senare skulle infinna sig för alla i dessa krigstider. I väntan på detta gjorde han så gott han kunde. Ingen tjänst var för obetydlig för honom så länge den uträttades i sydstaternas namn, inget företag för riskabelt för honom så länge det lämpade sig för en civilperson som i själ och hjärta var soldat, och som i god tro och utan alltför mycket insyn i saken höll med om åtminstone en del av det i sanningens namn brottsliga påståendet att allt är tillåtet i krig och kärlek. En kväll när Farquhar och hans hustru satt på en rustik träbänk nära grusvägen till hans egendom, red en gråklädd soldat fram till grinden och bad om ett glas vatten. Fru Farquhar serverade honom mer än gärna med sina egna bleka händer. Medan hon hämtade vattnet gick hennes make fram till den smutsige ryttaren och frågade honom ivrigt om nyheter från fronten. "Jänkarna reparerar järnvägarna", sade mannen, "och förbereder ytterligare en förflyttning av sina trupper. De har nått Owl Creek Bridge, lagat den och rest en palissad på den norra stranden. Kommendanten har utfärdat en order, som har spikats upp överallt, att varje civilperson som ertappas på järnvägen eller dess broar, i tunnlarna eller på tågen, kommer att hängas utan rättegång. Jag har själv läst påbudet." "Hur långt är det till Owl Creek Bridge?" frågade Farquhar. "Cirka fem mil." "Finns det inga styrkor den här sidan floden?" "Bara en mindre förpost knappt en kilometer bort vid järnvägen och en ensam vaktpost vid den här änden av bron." "Anta att en man - en civilperson, väl insatt i följderna av att bli hängd - skulle lyckas ta sig förbi förposten och kanske undanröja vaktposten", sade Farquhar med ett leende; "vad skulle han då kunna uträtta?" Soldaten tänkte efter. "Jag var där för en månad sedan", svarade han. "Jag lade märke till att förra vinterns flodvåg hade spolat upp en stor mängd drivved mot träpålarna på den här sidan bron. Det är nu snustorrt och skulle brinna som fnöske." Damen hade nu återvänt med vattnet som soldaten genast drack. Han tackade henne artigt, bugade sig för hennes make och red iväg. En timme senare, när mörkret hade fallit, korsade han på nytt plantagen, men denna gång i nordlig riktning. Han var spion för nordstaternas styrkor. III När Peyton Farquhar föll rakt ner genom bron förlorade han medvetandet och var redan som död. Han väcktes ur detta tillstånd - tidevarv senare, tycktes det honom - av ett plågsamt, åtstramande tryck runt strupen, följt av en kvävningskänsla. En brännande smärta tycktes ila från hans hals ner genom varje fiber i hans kropp och lemmar. Dessa smärtor slog ner i honom likt blixtar, förgrenade sig genom hans varelse och pulserade fram med ofattbart hög hastighet. Det kändes som om vågor av flammande eld hettade upp honom till en outhärdlig temperatur. Beträffande hans huvud var han inte medveten om något mer än en känsla av mättnad - av svullnad. Inga tankar ledsagade dessa förnimmelser. Den intellektuella delen av hans personlighet var redan utplånad; han hade bara krafter nog att känna, och känslan var smärta. Han var medveten om rörelse. Insvept i ett glödande moln, i vilket han nu bara var det brinnande hjärtat, utan materiell substans, svajade han likt en jättelik pendel av och an genom ofattbara rymder. Men plötsligt, med ohygglig hastighet, sköt ljuset som omgav honom uppåt till ljudet av ett högt plaskande; ett hemskt rytande i hans öron, och sedan slöt sig mörkret och kylan omkring honom. Tankeförmågan fungerade igen; han visste att repet hade brustit och att han hade fallit ner i vattnet. Känslan av att bli strypt förblev oförändrad; snaran runt hans hals höll redan på att kväva honom, men hindrade vattnet från att fylla hans lungor. Att dö av hängning på botten av en flod! Tanken tycktes honom löjeväckande. Han öppnade sina ögon i mörkret och såg ovanför sig ett skimrande ljus, men så fjärran var det, så oåtkomligt! Fortfarande sjönk han, för ljuset blev svagare och svagare tills det inte var mer än en glimt. Sedan började det växa och tillta i styrka, och han insåg att han steg mot ytan - insåg det motvilligt, för vid det här laget kände han sig mycket tillfreds. "Att hängas och drunkna", tänkte han, "det är inte så illa; men skjuten, det vill jag inte bli. Nej, aldrig att jag tänker låta mig bli skjuten, det är inte rättvist:' Han var inte medveten om någon ansträngning, men en ilande smärta i handleden avslöjade att han försökte lösgöra sina händer. Han ägnade kampen samma uppmärksamhet som en dagdrivare ägnar en jonglör, alltså ointresserad av resultatet. Å, vilken makalös ansträngning! Vilken magnifik, övermänsklig styrka! Å, detta var en strålande bedrift! Bravo! Repet lossnade, hans armar lyftes och flöt mot ytan; han kunde med nöd och näppe urskilja händerna på vardera sidan om sig i det allt starkare ljusskenet. Han såg på dem med nytt intresse, såg hur först den ena sedan den andra kämpade mot snaran runt hans hals. De slet av repet och kastade det häftigt åt sidan; det rörde sig ringlande vidare likt en vattenorm. "Sätt tillbaka det! Sätt tillbaka det!" Han trodde att han ropade dessa ord till sina händer, för så snart han hade lösgjort snaran upplevde han de värsta kval han någonsin hade känt. En grotesk smärta i halsen; hans hjärna stod i brand; hans hjärta som hade bultat svagt, tog ett väldigt skutt och försökte tvinga sig ut ur hans mun. Hela hans kropp skälvde och trasades sönder av ett outhärdligt lidande! Men hans fördömda händer lyssnade inte på befallningen. De slet kraftfullt sönder vattenmassorna med kvickt nedåtgående simtag som tvingade honom mot ytan. Han kände hur huvudet höjde sig i luften; hans ögon bländades av solljuset; hans bröst hävde sig krampaktigt och med en yttersta och krönande smärta sög hans lungor i sig ett djupt andetag luft som han genast flåsade ut i ett skrik! Han var nu återigen herre över sina fysiska sinnen. De var i själva verket osannolikt skärpta och alerta. Någonting i den fruktansvärda misshandel som hans organiska system utsatts för hade i sådan grad förhöjt och förädlat dem att de nu registrerade saker de aldrig förut hade uppfattat. Han kände böljorna mot ansiktet och hörde ljuden när de var och en träffade honom. Han tittade mot skogen på flodbrädden, såg varje enskilt träd, bladen och ådrorna i varje blad - såg självaste insekterna på dem: gräshoppor, flugor som skimrade i regnbågens alla färger, grå spindlar som vävde sina nät från gren till gren. Han såg diamantskimrande daggdroppar på miljontals grässtrån. De surrande myggorna som dansade över vattenvirvlarna, trollsländornas vingslag, skräddarna som paddlade med sina ben likt årorna på en båt - allt detta lät som musik i hans öron. En fisk gled förbi under hans ögon och han hörde bruset när dess kropp klöv vattenmassorna. Han hade kommit upp till ytan med ansiktet vänt nedströms; på ett ögonblick tycktes den synliga världen långsamt snurra runt kring hans egen axel, och han såg bron, fortet, soldaterna på bron, kaptenen, sergeanten, de två meniga, sina bödlar. De avtecknade sig i silhuett mot den blå himlen. De skrek och gestikulerade, de pekade på honom. Kaptenen hade dragit sin pistol, men sköt inte; de andra var obeväpnade. Deras rörelser var groteska och ohyggliga, deras skepnader gigantiska. Plötsligt hörde han en skarp knall och något träffade med en snärt vattnet bara centimeter från hans huvud, så att dropparna stänkte upp i ansiktet på honom. Han hörde en andra knall och såg en av vaktposterna med geväret mot sin axel och ett skirt moln av blå rök stiga från mynningen. Mannen i vattnet såg ögat på mannen på bron stirra honom i blicken genom gevärssiktet. Han lade märke till att det var ett grått öga och mindes att han hade läst att grå ögon såg bäst och att alla kända prickskyttar hade dem. I vilket fall som helst hade just den här missat. En ny ström hade fångat Farquhar och snurrat runt honom ett halvt varv; han tittade återigen in i skogen på stranden mitt emot fortet. Ljudet av en klar, hög röst som ljöd i en enformig ton hördes nu bakom honom och kom svävande över vattnet med en tydlighet som genomborrade och kvävde alla andra ljud, till och med de pulserande vågorna i hans öron. Trots att han inte var soldat hade han vistats i tillräckligt många läger för att vara bekant med den ohyggliga innebörden i det där behärskade, släpande, aspirerade mässandet; löjtnanten på stranden drog sitt strå till morgonens stack. Så känslolöst och obarmhärtigt - med vilket jämnt, enformigt tonfall, som förebådade och framtvingade lugn hos hans mannar - så fulländat rytmiskt de grymma orden föll: "Lystring kompani! ... På axel, gevär! ... Redo! ... Lägg an! ... Eld!" Farquhar dök - dök så djupt han kunde. Vattnet röt i hans öron likt Niagaras röst, ändå hörde han de dova knallarna från skottsalvorna, och när han återigen steg upp mot ytan såg han glänsande, sällsamt tillplattade metallbitar som i en långsam rörelse vaggade ner mot bottnen. Några av dem vidrörde hans ansikte och händer, vek sedan av och fortsatte sin nedstigning. En bit fastnade mellan hans krage och hals; den var obehagligt varm och han krafsade bort den. När han steg till ytan för att hämta andan insåg han att han hade befunnit sig under vattnet en lång stund; han var märkbart längre ner i strömmen - närmare friheten. Soldaterna hade nästan hunnit ladda om; laddstakarna blixtrade samtidigt i solskenet när de drogs ut ur piporna, svängdes runt i luften och kördes ner i sina hylsor. De båda vaktposterna avfyrade sina vapen på nytt, utan befallning och utan framgång. Den jagade såg allt detta över sin axel; han simmade nu av alla sina krafter nedströms. Hans hjärna var lika alert som hans armar och ben; han tänkte med blixtens fart. "Officeren", resonerade han, "kommer inte att göra samma misstag som den där pedanten. Det är lika lätt att dyka undan för en skottsalva som för en enkel kula. Han har troligtvis redan gett männen order om fri eldgivning. Gud hjälpe mig, jag kan inte vika undan för dem alla!" Ett öronbedövande plask inte mer än två meter från honom följdes av ett högt, brusande ljud, diminuendo, vilket tycktes sugas tillbaka genom luften till fortet och avslutas med en explosion som fick självaste flodbottnen att bäva! En svallvåg reste sig, krökte sig över honom, dränkte honom, kvävde honom. Kanonen hade gett sig in i leken. När han skakade huvudet och vattnet i kaskader stänkte från hans hjässa hörde han den studsande kanonkulan vina genom luften ovanför sig och ögonblicket senare krossa grenarna i skogen längre bort. "Det där kommer de inte att göra igen", tänkte han, "nästa gång laddar de kanonerna med metallskrot. Jag måste vara uppmärksam på kanonen, röken avslöjar när nästa skott kommer - knallen hörs för sent; den dröjer längre än kulan. Det där är en rejäl kanon." Plötsligt märkte han hur han virvlade omkring hur han spann runt, runt kring sin egen axel likt en snurra. Vattnet, stränderna, skogen, den nu avlägsna bron, fortet och männen - samtliga sammansmälte de och smetades ut. Föremålen var urskiljbara endast genom sina färger; cirkulära, horisontella färgstråk det var allt han såg. Han hade fångats i en malström och virvlade omkring med en hastighet och fart som gjorde honom yr och illamående. Ett ögonblick senare spottade vattnet upp honom på flodens vänstra strandbrädd - den södra brädden - och utom räckhåll för fiendens kulor. När han nu plötsligt låg där orörlig, och när smärtan i handen som han hade skrapat mot gruset värkte, blåstes nytt liv i honom, och då grät han av glädje. Han begravde sina fingrar i sanden, slängde nävar av grus över sig och välsignade högljutt smutsen. Kornen såg ut som diamanter, rubiner och smaragder; han kunde inte tänka sig något vackert som de inte påminde om. Träden på stranden var gigantiska växter i en trädgård; han lade märke till i vilken strikt ordning de hade placerats, han insöp doften av deras blommor. Ett sällsamt, rosenfärgat ljus spred sig mellan deras stammar och vinden komponerade i deras grenar en musik som ljöd som från eolsharpor. Han ville inte längre fly - han var nöjd med att stanna på denna magiska plats till dess att fienden hade honom i sitt grepp igen. Ett susande och braket efter en laddning skrot som träffade grenarna högt ovanför hans huvud väckte honom ur drömmerierna. Den gäckade kanonjären hade i blindo avfyrat ett skott till farväl. Farquhar flög upp på benen, rusade uppför sluttningen och försvann in i skogen. Hela den dagen färdades han vägledd av solen. Skogen tycktes oändlig; ingenstans hittade han någon glänta, inte ens en stig som skogshuggarna hade trampat upp. Han hade ingen aning om att han bodde i en så oländig trakt. Det fanns något obehagligt i denna insikt. När mörkret föll kände han sig utmattad, fötterna värkte och han var utsvulten. Tanken på hustru och barn gav honom nya krafter. Slutligen fann han en väg som han visste ledde i rätt riktning. Den var lika bred och rak som en gata i staden, ändå tycktes den otrampad. Det fanns inga ängar längs dess sträcka, inga hus. Inte ens ett hundskall vittnade om några människoboningar i närheten. Trädens svarta skepnader bildade på båda sidor om honom en spikrak mur som mot horisonten slutade i en punkt, likt ett diagram i en lektion om perspektivlagen. Ovanför, när han höjde blicken och tittade genom denna reva i skogen, sken stora gyllene stjärnor som tycktes obekanta och grupperade i sällsamma konstellationer. Han var övertygad om att de var arrangerade i en ordning som hade en hemlig och ond innebörd. Skogen på var sida om honom var fylld av märkliga ljud, bland vilka han ett par gånger tydligt hörde viskningar på ett främmande språk. Han hade ont i nacken och när han lade handen mot den upptäckte han att den var hemskt svullen. Han visste att ett blåsvart bälte, blåmärken efter repet, sträckte sig runt hans hals. Det kändes som om hans ögon höll på att tryckas ut ur skallen; han kunde inte längre sluta dem. Hans tunga var svullen av törst; han försökte lindra smärtan genom att sticka ut den mellan tänderna och svalka den i den kylslagna luften. Så mjukt gräset vilade över den otrampade vägen - han kunde inte längre känna marken under sina fötter! Trots att han led måste han utan tvivel ha somnat medan han gick, för i detta nu ser han en annan tablå - kanske har han bara vaknat ur ett delirium. Han står vid grinden till sitt eget hem. Allt är som när han lämnade det, strålande och vackert i gryningsljuset. Han måste ha vandrat hela natten. När han öppnar grinden och promenerar uppför den vida, vita grusgången ser han en klänning fladdra i vinden; hans hustru kommer ner från verandan för att hälsa honom; hon ser frisk, sval och ljuvlig ut. Hon ställer sig vid foten av trappan, väntar på honom med ett outsägligt lyckligt leende; hon är ojämförligt skön och värdig. Å, så vacker hon är! Han rusar mot henne med utsträckta armar. Just som han ska omfamna henne känner han ett våldsamt slag mot nacken; ett iskallt, vitt ljus bländar honom och dånet från ett kanonskott följer därpå - sedan härskar mörkret och tystnaden! Peyton Farquhar var död; hans kropp, med bruten nacke, dinglade sakta av och an under timmerbjälkarna på Owl Creek Bridge. Originalets titel: An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge. Publicerad första gången i The San Francisco Examiner 1890. Första gången den publicerades i en bok var i Bierces bok Tales of Soldiers and Civilians 1891. Kategori:Ambrose Bierce Kategori:Krig